The 100: L'université
by Bellarke-Princesse
Summary: Bellarke Modern L'université, un nouveau lieu, de nouveaux amis, la collocation, une nouvelle vie. Mais tout ceci n'a pas que des cotés négatifs. Clarke et Octavia âgé de 18 ans. Bellamy de 19 ans.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, Bonjour tout le monde. Voici ma nouvelle fiction sur The 100 moderne. J'espère que ma fiction va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Pdv de Clarke :**

Je suis assise dans le bus en route pour l'université. Je suis dans le fond comme d'habitude, coté fenêtre. Je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour pouvoir écouter tranquillement ma musique. Je pose mon coude sur le rebord et je regarda dehors. Le paysage défile devant mes yeux, je repère au loin un magnifique levée de soleil. Je le regarde en souriant, sa me donne envie de dessiner.

Je farfouille dans mon sac, et j'en sors mon carnet de dessin ainsi que mes crayons. Je me positionne de façon à pourvoir dessiner. Je commence à faire le coucher de soleil que j'aperçois au loin.

 **Pdv d'Octavia :**

Je suis en train de déjeuner, aujourd'hui les cours reprennent après deux mois de vacances. Finis les sorties à la plage, à la piscine... Je finis tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner quand mon frère arrive dans la cuisine. Il à comme depuis quatre mois une sale tête tout les matins.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive frérot, tu as une petite mine.**

 **\- J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Dit-il en se retournant vers moi avec un verre de jus d'orange.**

 **\- Comment sa se fait ?**

 **\- Je sais pas. Dit-il en regardant son verre.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je sais qu'il me ment mais je ne dis rien, sachant pourquoi il ne dort presque pas. Depuis le décès de notre mère il y à quatre mois, il fait des cauchemars. Chaque nuit je l'entends hurler vers une heure du matin, il descend toujours en bas... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais il remonte vers six heure pour se réveiller une heure plus tard.

Je mets mes couverts dans levier et je monte me doucher. Je m'habille puis je descend dans le salon. Bellamy m'attends pour aller à l'université. C'est ma première année alors que lui c'est sa dernière année. On rentre dans la voiture et direction l'université.

 **Pdv de Clarke :**

Il est 8h20, j'arrive enfin à l'université. Je descend du bus puis je me dirige à l'intérieur. Je regarde autour de moi, l'université est énorme. Je suis surexcité à l'idée d'être ici et en première année. Je cherche les panneaux d'affichage des classes, je les trouve après quelques minutes de recherche.

Je regarde chacune des listes pour voir qui est avec moi. Bien sur personne que je ne connaisse. Je soupire, moi qui pensait être avec Octavia.

Je décide d'aller à la cafétéria que j'ai repéré en arrivant, en attendant d'aller en cours. Je me prends un café puis je pars m'installer à une table au fond de la cafeteria.

Je m'installe puis je sors de nouveau mon carnet, je remets mes écouteurs puis je dessine. Quelqu'un enlève mon écouteur et me plante un baiser sur la joue. Je sursaute n'ayant pas entendue la personne arrivé. Je me tourne sur le coté pour apercevoir Bellamy qui me sourit.

 **\- Tu as eu peur ?**

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Oui tu m'a fait peur crétin.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Je lui tape l'épaule alors qu'il rigole. Je secoue la tête en remettant mon écouteur. Il me l'enlève une seconde fois.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux Bell ?**

 **\- Tu ne m'a pas fait de bisou.**

 **\- J'ai pas envie. Dit-je en souriant.**

 **\- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas me faire de bisous. Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.**

 **\- Oui. Dis-je en me reculant jusqu'au mur.**

Il pose ses mains sur mes cotes et me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Je devine après quelques secondes ce qu'il à l'attention de faire.

 **\- Ne fais pas sa.**

 **\- Trop tard, tu avais cas me faire un bisou.**

Il se mit à me faire des chatouilles. Je me mets à rire étant chatouilleuse. J'essaye de l'arrêter mais il raffermit sa prise et continue de me chatouiller.

 **\- Arrête. Dis-je en rigolant.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Seulement si tu me fais un bisou.**

 **\- Non. Dis-je morte de rire.**

 **\- Tant pis pour toi.**

Il continue puis il s'arrête d'un coup en entendant la voix de sa sœur. Je reprends mon souffle doucement en remerciant Octavia d'un signe de main. Celle-ci me sourit et s'installe en face de nous.

 **\- A peine arriver faut que tu embête Clarke.**

 **\- Elle a pas voulu me faire de bisou. Dit-il avec une petite mou.**

 **\- Ah je comprends mieux.**

 **\- Tu me défends pas O'. Dis-je en quittant le mur pour bien me rasseoir.**

 **\- Non, tu l'as cherché.**

Elle me sourit alors que je fais la tête. Elle rigole alors que Bellamy me fait un bisou sur la joue.

 **\- Boudes plus Clarke, tu sais maintenant ce qui t'arrivera si tu ne me fais pas de bisou.**

Je continue à bouder quand la sonnerie retentit. Octavia se lève et je fais la même chose. Je regarde Bellamy pour qu'il me laisse passer. Il se lève à son tour puis me laisse passer. Je salue Octavia puis je pars. Je sens des mains m'encercler la taille.

 **\- Et mon bisou ?**

 **\- Plus tard, je dois aller en cours.**

 **\- Non maintenant sinon tu pars pas.**

Je me retourne vers lui et je lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

 **\- C'est mieux comme sa. Dit-il avec un sourire.**

Je rigole puis il me lâche. Je le salue puis je pars à mon cours.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre. Je voudrais avoir vos avis que ce soit positif ou négatif. Bisous.**

 **#PrayforParis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir voici mon nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ceux qui m'ont mis les reviews. Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne cette semaine. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Pdv de Clarke :**

La matinée est passé très vite. J'ai rencontré une fille super sympathique, elle se nomme Maya. Nous nous sommes très vite bien entendu. C'est une fille très intelligente, et comme moi elle adore dessiner. Durant la pose je lui est montré mais dessins, qu'elle à très appréciée. Ce midi, je décide de manger avec elle et Octavia. J'envoie un message à Octavia pour lui dire que je suis au self.

 _Sms Octavia_

 _Je suis déjà au self. Rejoins moi._

 _Sms Clarke_

 _D'accord, j'arrive._

Je range mon portable dans ma poche de pantalon puis moi et Maya allons au self. Nous prenons chacune notre plateau repas en discutant des cours de ce matin.

Nous déambulons entre les tables jusqu'à trouver Octavia. Dés que je la vois, je souris et je dis à Maya de me suivre. Je remarque qu'elle est en compagnie de deux garçons que je ne connais pas. Nous arrivons toute les deux, je m'assoit à coté d'Octavia. Maya s'assoit à coté de moi. Les deux garçons sont en face de nous et nous sourirent.

 **\- Octavia voici Maya, elle est dans ma classe. Maya voici Octavia, ma meilleure amie.**

 **\- Enchanté Maya. Dit Octavia avec un sourire.**

 **\- Enchanté. Dit Maya en lui souriant à son tour.**

 **\- Clarke, Maya, je vous présente Jasper, c'est celui avec ses lunettes bizarre et voici Monty. Ils sont tout les deux dans ma classe.**

 **\- Salut. Dis-je en même temps que Maya.**

 **\- Ils sont pas bizarre mes lunettes. Dis Jasper en souriant.**

 **\- Je t'assure que si. Dis Octavia avec un grand sourire.**

On se met à rire puis nous mangeons tranquillement en discutant.

 **Pdv de Bellamy :**

Je suis en train de chercher une table avec mes potes. Je remarque soudain Octavia de dos. Je remarque avec qui elle est. Je reconnais la chevelure blonde de Clarke mais je ne connais n'y la fille qui est avec eux ni les garçons. Je dis aux garçons qu'on va manger avec ma petite sœur. Je pose mon plateau à coté d'elle et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Elle me frappe dans le ventre pour que j'arrête, et c'est ce que je fais.

 **\- T'es chiant Bell. Dit-elle en me regardant.**

 **\- Faut bien que j'embête ma petite sœur. Je t'es pas vu de la matinée.**

 **\- Encore heureux, déjà que je dois te supporter à la maison. J'essaye de t'éviter ici pour avoir la paix.**

 **\- Sympa. Dis-je en m'asseyant en faisant la tête.**

Elle se met à rire puis elle me présente ses nouveaux amis. Je leur présente Murphy et Lincoln à mon tour.

Après le repas, nous sortons du self et allons profiter du soleil. Nous décidons de nous asseoir dans l'herbe. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, épuisé vu que sa fait deux jours que je fais des nuits blanches. C'est bien la première fois que sa m'arrive. Certes depuis quatre mois je ne dors pas mais de là à faire des nuits blanches, sa m'inquiète un peu.

Au bout d'un moment, je commence à avoir mal à ma tête. J'essaye de suivre le débat de ma sœur et de Clarke sur un acteur de film mais je finis par perdre le fil de la conversation.

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer par l'épaule. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir ma petite sœur.

 **-Tu t'es endormis. La sonnerie vient de retentir.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je me lève d'un coup, je sentie une douleur immense dans ma tête. Je vis Lincoln tournait, je ferme les yeux quelques instants puis je les rouvres. Ma vision est redevenu normal.

 **\- Sa va Bell ?**

 **\- Oui oui. Dis-je en regardant Clarke.**

Je lui fis un sourire puis je suivis les garçons en cours.

Deux heures de cours sont passés et j'ai toujours mal à ma tête. Plus le temps avance, plus la douleur s'intensifie. Je regarde l'heure, il faut que je tienne encore une petite heure.

Je commence à m'endormir quand la sonnerie retentit enfin. Je souffle puis je range doucement mes affaires. Je me lève de ma place puis je commence à avancer. J'avance dans les couloirs, je vois tout les élèves tournait autour de moi. J'arrive dehors, je maudis le parking d'être aussi loin.

J'arrive enfin à ma voiture, c'est un grand soulagement pour moi. Je pose ma main sur la portière de ma voiture en fermant les yeux.

 **\- Bell ?**

Je me retourne vers ma petite sœur.

 **\- Enfin tu es là.**

 **\- Sa va ? Tu es pale. Dit-elle inquiète.**

 **-Oui sa va ne t'inquiète pas. Clarke n'est pas avec toi ?**

 **\- Non, elle est en collocation.**

 **-D'accord. Tu conduis ?**

 **\- Chouette. Dit-elle en prenant les clés de voiture et elle allant du coté conducteur.**

Je m'installe dans la voiture puis ma sœur démarre. Normalement je ne la laisse pas conduire mais là vu mon état, je préfère ne pas conduire.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, j'ouvre la porte et je rentre. Je balance mon sac sur le coté et je vais directement dans la salle de bain. Je prends un médicament puis je descend dans le salon.

Octavia est en train de manger. Moi je m'installe dans le canapé puis je mets la télé.

 **Pdv d'Octavia :**

Je suis en train de manger et de me servir à boire.

 **\- Bell, tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

Il ne me répond pas. Je me retourne pour le voir, je remarque qu'il s'est endormit. Je vais chercher une couverture dans la chambre et je le recouvre avec. Je l'embrasse sur le front, je trouve qu'il à chaud. Je fronce les sourcils puis je retourne manger.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de mon deuxième chapitre. Désolé si les chapitres ne sont pas long, c'est juste pour mettre l'histoire en place, les prochains seront plus long. Bisous et merci de mettre vos avis :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, comment allez vous? Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **\- Le lendemain -**

 **Pdv de Clarke:**

Je me réveille de bonne heure dans mon appartement que je partage avec une fille de mon âge qui doit arriver dans quelques jours. Je profite de ma solitude pour le moment. L'appartement des étudiants est super bien.

Après avoir pris ma douche et avoir manger, je prends mon sac de cours que je mets sur mon épaule et je sors de l'appartement. Je ferme la porte à clé puis je me mets en route vers l'université. Je mets mes écouteurs, puis je mets ma musique préférée du moment _**Shadow de Sam tsui.**_

Je sifflote l'air de la musique. Le trajet se passe bien. Une fois arrivé à l'université, je file directement à la cafétéria puis je m'installe à une table avec mon capuchino dans la main. Je suis en train de dessiner tranquillement quand j'entends du bruit en face de moi. Je lève les yeux, je vois un jeune homme brin aux yeux bleu que je ne connais pas assit sur la banquette. Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant, puis je reprends mon activité.

 **\- Salut moi c'est Marc et toi?**  
 **\- Clarke. Dis-je en continuant mon dessin.**  
 **\- Que fais tu toute seule? Une jeune fille mignonne comme toi devrais être accompagné.**  
 **\- J'attends des amis. Dis-je en le regardant, exaspéré par son comportement.**  
 **\- Je vais rester avec toi le temps qu'il arrive.**  
 **\- Je préfère rester toute seule.**  
 **\- Il ne faut pas, on ne sait pas ce qui peux arriver.**  
 **\- Et qu'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver dans une cafétéria?**  
 **\- Un garçon qui vienne t'embêter. C'est pour sa que je suis la, c'est pour te protéger.**  
 **\- Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille. Dis-je en retournant à mon dessin.**

Je n'entend pas de bruit, je lève ma tête et je regarde qu'il est encore là. Il me regarde en souriant. Je souffle puis je mets mes écouteurs en dessinant.

 **Pdv D'Octavia :**

Moi et Bellamy arrivons à l'université. Il est en meilleure forme qu'hier mais il n'a toujours pas dormi cette nuit. J'essaye de le faire parler mais il ne veut pas. Du coup je laisse tomber.

Nous nous rendons à la cafétéria pour rejoindre Clarke. Je la vois puis j'avance vers elle. Je remarque qu'elle n'est pas seule. J'avance vers elle, puis je tapote son épaule. Elle lève la tête vers moi et me sourie immédiatement. Elle se lève puis me fait la bise. Je regarde le gars qui sourit.

 **\- C'est ton amie Clarke? Demanda t-il.**  
 **\- Oui, tu viens O' j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**  
 **\- D'accord.**

Clarke prends ses affaires.

 **\- À plus tard Clarke.**  
 **\- Oui oui. Dit-elle en partant.**

Elle va vers mon frère, puis je les rejoints. Nous partons dehors et nous nous baladons.

 **\- C'etait qui le beau garçon avec toi? Dis-je en la regardant.**  
 **\- De quoi? Demanda mon frère.**  
 **\- Clarke était en compagnie d'un mec quand je suis arrivée**  
 **\- Oui bah il m'a vite soualer celui-là.**  
 **\- Alors il s'appelle comment? Demandais-je impatiente.**  
 **\- Marc, et j'espère ne plus le revoir.**  
 **\- Mais il est trop mignon.**  
 **\- Je te le donnes si tu veux, moi j'en veux pas.**  
 **\- D'accord. Dis-je en souriant.**  
 **\- Si il t'approche O', il va avoir à faire à moi. Dit mon frère sérieusement.**  
 **\- Je fais ce que je veux.**  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Oh que si, j'ai le droit de draguer si je veux d'accord. Lui dis-je en lui jetant un regard noir.**

Bellamy allait répliquer mais Clarke parla avant lui.

 **\- Sa vous dit d'aller en boîte à la fin de la semaine. Pour fêter notre entrée à l'université.**  
 **\- Bonne idée, on pourrait inviter Jasper et Monty. Dis-je en souriant.**  
 **\- Et Maya aussi. Me dit-elle.**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Tu viens avec nous Bell? Demanda Clarke.**  
 **\- Oui, faut que je surveille ma petite soeur. Dit-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules.**  
 **\- Sinon tu restes à la maison, je sais me surveiller toute seule. Dis-je en le repoussant.**  
 **\- Non je viens.**  
 **\- Super. Dis Clarke.**  
 **\- Et Marc aussi on peut l'inviter.**  
 **\- Hors de question, on ne le connaît pas. Dit mon frère.**  
 **\- Bah justement, on pourra apprendre à le connaître. Dis-je en le regardant.**  
 **\- Il à raison ton frère O'. Dis Clarke.**  
 **\- Bon ok. Dis-je en soufflant.**

La sonnerie retentit puis je partie en cours. J'arrive en cours d'histoire, je m'installe au fond de la salle derrière Monty et Jasper. Nous commençons à parler en attendant le prof.

 **\- Avec Clarke et mon frère, nous allons en boîte. Vous voulez venir?**  
 **\- Oui. Dirent les garçons en même temps.**  
 **\- Super, on va y aller vendredi soir.**  
 **\- D'accord. Me dis Monty.**

Nous continuons à parler jusqu'à ce que le cours commence. A la fin du cours, nous sortons tout les trois de la salle. Nous discutons en allant vers la salle de maths quand je sens une main sur mon bras. Je me retourne vers la personne et je vois que c'est celui qui était avec Clarke ce matin.

 **\- Excuse moi, tu es bien une amie de Clarke ?**  
 **\- Oui c'est sa. Dis-je en souriant. - Elle à oublié ceci en partant.**

Il me tend un crayon avec les initiales de Clarke dessus. Je le prends en le remerciant.

 **\- On va avec Clarke en boîte vendredi, tu veux venir comme sa on pourra faire connaissance.**  
 **\- Vendredi... Oui, je n'ai rien de prévue ce jour- là. Mais sa ne dérange pas Clarke et le gars avec qui vous étiez.**  
 **\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa. Bon je vais en cours. A vendredi.**  
 **\- À vendredi. Dit-il en souriant.**  
Je lui sourie puis nous partons chacun dans une direction différente.

 **\- Nouvelle mission, faire tomber Clarke amoureuse de ce gars. Pensais-je.**

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut** **.**  
 **Et que pensez-vous de Marc?**  
 **Gros bisous à tous et laissez vos avis.**  
 **Bisous ^^**

 **Ps: L'acteur Grant Gustin prêtera les traits de mon personnage Marc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pdv** **de Clarke :**

La semaine est passé à une vitesse folle. Ma colocataire est arrivée le mercredi dans l'après-midi. C'est une jeune fille super sympathique du nom de Raven. Nous nous sommes très vite bien entendues. Raven en plus d'être ma colocataire est dans ma classe. Je l'ai présentée à Maya et aux autres.

 **\- Vendredi soir -**

Il est 19h00, moi et Raven sommes en train de discuter de notre journée de cours en mangeant. Nous avons rendez-vous avec les autres à 21h00 devant la boîte de nuit _**L'Arche.**_

Après avoir manger, Raven part se préparer pour la soirée pendant que je regarde la télé.  
Quand elle eut finis, je file à mon tour me préparer. Je prends mes affaires dans mon placard puis je vais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille en balançant mes vêtements dans la corbeille de linge sale puis je vais sous la douche.  
L'eau est chaude, sa me permet de détendre mes muscles après cette longue journée de cours.  
Je sors en enroulant une serviette autour de mon corps. J'en prends une autre pour me sécher les cheveux. Une fois mes cheveux sécher, je fais pareil avec mon corps. Je mets ensuite mes sous-vêtements puis une jean bleu foncé , un top blanc et par dessus un haut noir à dentelle. Je me coiffe les cheveux puis je me maquille un peu.  
Je sors enfin de la salle de bain puis je me rends dans le salon.  
Raven est en train de m'attendre en regardant la télé.

 **\- On peut y aller. Dis-je en souriant.**

Raven tourne la tête vers moi en me souriant.

 **\- Tu es magnifique Clarke.**  
 **\- Merci, toi aussi Raven.**

Raven est habillé d'un haut noir brillant et elle à mis un pantalon blanc.  
Nous mettons nos chaussures, nos manteaux d'été puis nous sortons de la maison.

Nous arrivons devant la boîte. J'aperçois de loin Jasper et Monty accompagné de Maya.  
Nous allons vers eux puis nous discutons entre nous en attendant les retardataires.

 **Pdv de Bellamy :**

Nous arrivons à la boîte de nuit. J'avance avec O' en ayant aperçu les autres.  
Je vois Clarke qui est dos à moi. Je dis à Octavia de ne pas faire de bruit et j'avance doucement vers celle-ci. Je suis à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je pose violemment mes mains sur ses épaules ce qui la fait sursauter. Je rigole alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi en me lançant un regard noir.  
Je me calme après quelques secondes puis je la regarde tout sourire.

 **\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque.**  
 **\- Si tu y étais, je n'aurais jamais fait sa.**  
 **\- Crétin. Dit-elle en se retournant vers Maya.**

Je la prends par la taille pour la poser ensuite sur mon épaule. Elle tape dans mon dos pour que je la laisse descendre.

Les autres rigolent alors que Clarke continuer de me frapper.

 **\- Laisse moi descendre.**  
 **\- Non, tu as dis que j'étais un crétin.**  
 **\- Bah quoi c'est la vérité.**  
 **\- Tu resteras dans cette position jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuse.**  
 **\- Non laisse moi descendre.**  
 **\- Non. Donc du coup ce soir tu dors avec moi, tu prendras ta douche avec moi... Et c'est un honneur en plus.**  
 **\- Je m'excuse d'avoir dit que tu étais un crétin.**  
 **\- Ah je préfère.**

Je la descend de mon épaule puis je la regarde.

 **\- C'est normal que tu rougis? Dis-je avec un sourire.**  
 **\- Je ne rougis pas.**  
 **\- Mais si.**  
 **\- Non. Bon on y va. Dit-elle en prenant le bras de Maya pour aller dans la boîte.**

Je souris puis nous rentrons dans la boîte. On s'assoit tous dans un coin tranquille où il y a des canapés.  
Je m'assois à côté de Clarke en continuant de l'embêter.  
Je lui fait des chatouilles et elle se débat pour que j'arrête. Elle réussit à me bloquer les poignets puis elle me regarde avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Tu vas plus pouvoir m'embêter.**  
 **\- Crois le. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.**  
 **\- Salut. Dis une voix que je ne connais pas.**

Je me retourne pour voir un gars.

 **\- Salut Marc. Dis la voix de ma soeur.**

Je la regarde alors qu'elle fait la bise à Marc.  
Il s'assoit à côté de ma soeur, ce qui ne me plaît pas du tout.  
La colère commence à montait en moi. J'essaye d'enlever mes mains de ceux de Clarke, qui me les tient fermement.

 **\- Clarke, lâche mes mains. Dis-je en la regardant.**  
 **\- Alors tu ne dis rien à O' compris. Me dit-elle doucement.**

Elle lâche mes poignets doucement. Je m'installe bien au fond du canapé, je regarde ma soeur en train de discuter avec Marc.  
Je sens une main se posait sur mon épaule, je tourne la tête vers Clarke.

 **\- On va chercher les boissons.**

Elle se lève en me tirant ma main sans attendre ma réponse. Je marmonne tout seul alors qu'elle avance jusqu'au bar.  
Elle commande nos boissons puis nous attendons.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta soeur est grande. Me dit-elle.**  
 **\- Oui je sais mais ce mec on ne le connaît même pas.**  
 **\- Je sais, mais va falloir apprendre à le connaître. Surtout si ils se mettent ensemble.**  
 **\- Mouais.**

 **Pdv d'Octavia:**

Dés que je vois mon frère et Clarke partirent je ne sais où, je changes directement le sujet de conversation que j'ai avec Marc.

 **\- Je vais voir mon frère pour lui demander de danser, et toi tu vas voir Clarke. Ok.**  
 **\- D'accord. Merci de m'aider pour Clarke.**  
 **\- De rien, je sais que tu craques pour elle. Dis-je en me levant.**

Je pars en les cherchant tout les deux. Je les vois, je les rejoints et je tire mon frère par le bras.

 **\- Désolé Clarke, je te pique mon frère.**

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que je l'ai embarqué avec moi. Je lui prend ses mains pour le faire danser.

 **Pdv de Clarke:**

Je me retrouve seule après qu'Octavia est embarqué son frère avec elle. J'attends les commandes, quand je vois Marc s'assoir à côté de moi.

 **\- Que fais tu toute seule?**  
 **\- O' à embarquer son frère avec elle.**  
 **\- Alors ta semaine à l'université t'as plus?**  
 **\- Oui, c'est super.**  
 **\- D'accord.**

Nous continuons à discuter de chose banal en buvant un verre que Marc m'a commander.  
Quand nos commandes arrivent, Marc prend le plateau à ma place et nous allons rejoindre les autres.  
Bellamy et Octavia sont revenus entre temps avec le groupe.

 **Pdv de Bellamy:**

Après trois heures entre les discussions, les danses, les boissons, nous décidons de rentrer. Octavia est un peu bourré mais pas trop, Monty et Maya ne sont pas bourrés par contre Jasper y est. Moi non car je conduis ce soir.

Je cherche du regard Clarke et Marc qui étaient en train de danser ensemble mais je ne les voient pas.  
Je dis aux autres de nous attendre dehors et je cherche les deux dans la foule.  
Aucune trace d'eux.  
Je décide d'aller à l'arrière de la boîte. Une fois dehors, je les cherches et je les voient ensemble en train de s'embrasser.  
Je vais vers eux, puis je pousse Marc loin de Clarke. Il ne tombe pas, je vois qu'il n'est pas bourré. Je me tourne vers Clarke qui elle y est vraiment.  
Je m'approche de Marc pour lui mettre une droite.

 **\- Dégage de ma vue. Criais-je.**  
 **\- Non, je suis avec Clarke donc tu me laisses avec elle.**  
 **\- Hors de question que je te laisse avec elle compris.**  
 **\- Elle partirais si elle ne veut pas être avec moi.**  
 **\- Elle est bourré, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Maintenant dégage avant que je te frappe encore.**  
 **\- À demain Clarke.**  
 **\- À demain Marc. Dit-elle doucement.**

Il part enfin. Je me retourne vers Clarke qui elle s'approche de moi en souriant.

 **\- Aller on y va. Lui dis-je fermement.**

Elle se met à rire puis me prends dans ses bras. Je soupire puis je la mets sur mon épaule. Elle rigole puis se met à me parler de licornes.

J'arrive auprès des autres avec Clarke toujours sur mon épaule. Je dis au revoir à Jasper, Monty et Maya qui rentre ensemble.

Je vais vers ma voiture, Raven et Octavia me suivant.  
Je mets Clarke à l'avant, puis j'essaye de la faire lâcher mon haut.  
Une fois réussi, je monte du côté conducteur puis nous partons.

Je dépose Raven et Clarke chez elles puis quand elles sont dans l'appartement, je pars chez moi avec ma sœur.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plut. Merci de laisser une review pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Bisous :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pdv de Clarke :**

Je me réveille avec un immense mal de tête. Je me lève doucement pour m'assoir sur mon lit. J'essaye de repenser à notre soirée. Je me souviens qu'on discutait de tout et de rien puis ensuite... Plus rien...  
Je souffle doucement puis je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Il est 10h00... Je vois que j'ai reçu un message. Je l'ouvre, je vois qu'il s'agit de Marc... Mais comment il a eu mon numéro? Je lis le message puis je me maudis intérieurement.

\- Sms de Marc -

 _Salut Clarke sa va? C'était une super soirée hier. A refaire... Surtout notre baiser._  
 _Est ce que tu es disponible cette après midi pour 14h00? Comme sa on pourra boire un café ensemble. Pressé de te revoir._  
 _Je t'embrasse._

Je jette mon téléphone dans mon lit sans lui répondre. Je me lève, je remarque que je suis habillé comme hier. Je prends de nouveaux affaires puis je vais prendre une douche bien froide.

Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être habillé, je descend dans le salon.  
Je vais vers le frigidaire pour prendre du lait, je remarque un mot sur la porte de celui-ci.

 _Je passe la journée avec ma mère. Je te fais des bisous bonne journée._

Je souris heureuse qu'elle m'ai prévenue. Je prends le mot dans ma main ainsi que le lait. Je pose le lait sur la table, je jette au passage le mot. Je prends du café puis je me sers. Une fois chaud, je le boie en mangeant du pain avec du chocolat. Je prends ensuite un médicament pour mon mal de tête.

Après avoir tout ranger, je vais dans la chambre prendre mon portable et répondre à Marc.

 _\- Sms Clarke -_

 _Oui sa va et toi? Je veux bien prendre un café avec toi vu que j'ai rien à faire._

Je lui envoie, je retourne dans le salon. J'allais m'assoir dans le canapé quand j'entends frapper à la porte. Je vais ouvrir, je sourie quand je vois Bellamy.

 **\- Hey salut. Rentre.**

Je le fais rentrer, il me fait la bise puis il va s'assoir sur le canapé.  
Je m'assois à mon tour puis je le regarde.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?**  
 **\- Je voulais savoir comment tu aller.**  
 **\- Et tu n'aurais pas dû juste m'appeler?**  
 **\- Je passais dans le coin donc j'en ai profiter.**  
 **\- D'accord, sinon oui je vais bien. Juste mal à la tête mais sa va passer. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.**  
 **\- Super alors. Dit-il en souriant.**  
Je le regarde quelques minutes sans rien dire, soudain je sens mon portable vibrer. C'est un message de Marc.

 _\- Sms Marc -_

 _Oui sa va depuis que tu m'as répondu. Génial, à cette après midi miss. Rendez-vous à L'arc._

Je sourie en voyant le message puis je ferme mon portable. Je regarde Bellamy qui me fixe.

 **\- Quoi? Dis-je en penchant légèrement ma tête sur le côté.**  
 **\- Rien Clarke.**  
 **\- D'accord. Alors comment s'est passé la fin de la soirée. J'en ai aucun souvenir.**  
 **\- Rien de spécial, à part qu'on a danser, parler et bue. Dit-il froidement.**

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Il fait une drôle de tête mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me reparle aussi froidement. Je souffle doucement puis je me lève du canapé pour prendre la télécommande puis je me réinstalle sur celui-ci. J'allume la télé puis je zappe les chaînes. Je m'arrête sur un documentaire puis je le regarde.

 **\- Désolé Clarke.**

Je tourne ma tête vers Bellamy.

 **\- De quoi?**  
 **\- De t'avoir mal parler.**  
 **\- Ce n'est rien. Mais pourquoi?**  
 **\- Pourquoi quoi?**  
 **\- Tu m'as parlés comme sa?**  
 **\- Disons que je suis un peu fâcher que tu te sois beaucoup bourré jusqu'à embrasser Marc. Tu ne le connais pas et tu l'embrasse. Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.**

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes car je réfléchis. Donc Marc m'a bien dis la vérité dans le message. Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui... Du moins pas tout de suite vu que je ne le connais pas.

 **\- J'étais juste bourré. Et puis je vais apprendre à le connaître, je verrais bien par la suite.**  
 **\- J'ai pas confiance en lui Clarke.**  
 **\- Tu ne le connais même pas.**  
 **\- Et toi non plus.**  
 **\- De toute façon je vais le voir cette après midi. Donc je vais apprendre à mieux le connaître.**  
 **\- Comment sa tu le vois?**  
 **\- Oui, nous allons boire un café ensemble. Sa te dérange ?**  
 **\- C'est ta vie tu fais ce que tu veux.**  
 **\- Bien. Dis-je en reposant mon regard sur la télé.**

 **Pdv de Bellamy :**

Clarke regarde la télé alors que moi je fulmine seul dans mon coin. Elle ne le connais pas, ils s'embrassent alors que lui n'étais pas bourré et elle si puis elle va boire un café avec lui. J'y crois pas. Je me lève du canapé.

 **\- J'y vais. Dis-je en partant de chez elle.**

 **Pdv de Clarke:**

Je regarde la porte de mon appartement. Bellamy est partit comme sa et il m'a même pas dis au revoir. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais il a intérêt à se calmer.

Je regarde la télé jusqu'à 13h30.  
Je prends mes clés de maison, mon portable ainsi que de l'argent et je sors de chez moi pour aller au café. Après une quinzaine de minutes à marcher, j'arrive enfin à destination.  
Je vois Marc qui est dans le fond du café, je décide de le rejoindre.

Une fois près de lui, il me sourit en me voyant. Je lui rends son sourire puis je m'installe.

 **\- Sa va Clarke?**  
 **\- Oui et toi?**  
 **\- Nickel. Je suis heureux que tu es accepter de venir.**  
 **\- J'avais rien à faire et comme je me retrouver seule, je me suis dis que j'allais venir.**  
 **\- Donc si tu n'étais pas toute seule, tu ne serais pas venue.**  
 **\- Si je pense que je serai quand même venue. Dis-je en souriant.**

Il me sourit puis nous discutons de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure.  
Nous décidons par la suite de sortir nous promener en ville. Nous allons dans les magasins, dans les boutiques de fringues, dans le parc, à une terrasse pour nous rafraîchir.

Nous sommes en train de marcher tranquillement. Je regarde l'heure, je vois qu'il est 19h00.  
Marc m'invite au Macdo ce que j'accepte volontiers.

Après avoir manger et discuter, je me bats avec Marc pour qu'il me laisse payer ma part mais il s'en fiche et paye la mienne. Je finis par le remercier avec un sourire.

La nuit commence à tomber, je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il est 21h00. L'air commence à se faire frais et je le sens. Je commence à frissonner légèrement vu que je n'ai pas de manteau, juste un top noir.  
Je sens soudain quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules.  
Je vois qu'il s'agit d'une chemise, celle appartenant à Marc.

 **\- Tu vas avoir froid. Tu n'as qu'à tee-shirt sur toi. Dis-je en repoussant doucement sa chemise.**  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas frileux. Dit-il en remettant sa chemise sur mes épaules.**

Je lui souris puis je tiens la chemise. Il me rapproche de lui avec un de ses bras et me colle contre lui. Je le laisse faire puis nous marchons jusqu'à mon appartement sans un mot.

Une fois arrivé, je me dégage doucement de lui puis je me retourne pour pouvoir le regarder. Je lui rends sa chemise.

 **\- Merci pour cette journée.**  
 **\- De rien, sa m'a fait plaisir.**

Je lui sourie puis je le regarde. Je le vois approcher son visage du mien et il me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il se recule en souriant puis il part.  
Je le regarde partir et une fois que je ne le vois plus, je rentre chez moi.

Je vois Raven dans le salon puis je m'installe à côté d'elle.

 **\- Tu étais ou? Me demanda t-elle.**  
 **\- Avec Marc. J'ai passer l'après midi avec lui.**  
 **\- Raconte, je veux tout savoir.**

Je commence à lui raconter notre journée jusqu'au baiser. Elle est heureuse pour moi mais elle me conseille de ne pas aller trop vite.  
Je la rassure puis je vais me coucher.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre :) Vos avis?** **Bisous :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou :) Voici mon sixième chapitre. Je voulais vous remerciez pour les commentaires, sa me fait super plaisir ! :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **\- Trois mois plus tard -**

 **Pdv de Clarke:**

Dehors il fait froid, nous sommes en plein hiver. Il est 20h00, il fait déjà nuit noir. Dehors on doit être en dessous des 0 degrés. Je suis dans l'appartement de Marc. Sa fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, et il voulait que j'habite avec lui. Le premier mois passé avec lui était du pure bonheur, mais depuis deux mois, c'est l'horreur.  
Je suis en train de faire à souper, un plat bien chaud. Je sens d'un coup des bras m'encercler la taille. Je sais que c'est Marc mais je ne bouges pas d'un centimètre. Je sens ses mains remontaient jusqu'à mon tee-shirt.

 **\- J'ai envie de toi. Dit-il dans mon oreille.**

Il passe ses mains en dessous et me caresse mon corps. J'essaye de prendre sur moi mais c'est très dure. Dés que je sens ses mains sur ma poitrine, je lui fait un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se recule immédiatement à cause du coup.

 **\- Pétasse. Me dit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules.**

Il me plaque fortement contre le mur de la cuisine. Une vive douleur traverse tout mon corps, je sens les larmes me montaient aux yeux.  
Il me regarde avec toute la haine du monde. Il se colle contre mon corps et avance sa tête jusqu'à la mienne.

 **\- Tu sais ce qui en coûte de faire sa.**

Je ne dis rien, il me met une claque en pleine joue. Des larmes dévalent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse me contrôler.

 **\- Sa ne sert à rien de pleurer, tu connais ta punition si tu ne me laisse pas faire ce que je veux.**

Il me pousse violemment contre le sol puis il me met des coups de pieds dans mon côté droit. Je me mets à cracher du sang mais il continue.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de coup, il arrête. J'avance avec difficultés jusqu'au mur puis je ne bouge plus.

Marc me regarde avec dégoût puis il part. Je le vois prendre son manteau puis il va vers la porte.

 **\- Je me casse. Quand je reviens tu as intérêt à avoir tout nettoyer et de m'attendre sagement sinon tant pis pour toi.**

Il part en me laissant seule dans la cuisine, en pleures.  
Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrive à me calmer. J'essaye par la suite de me lever, ce qui est difficile. Je prends mon sac à main qui contient mon argent ainsi que mon portable puis je vais vers la porte en me tenant mon côté droit qui me fait hyper mal.

Je sors dehors sans manteau, puis je marche vers l'arrêt de car qui n'est pas très loin de l'appartement.  
Je pris intérieurement pour ne pas voir Marc. Je vois au loin une voiture, j'attends qu'elle soit près de moi puis je l'a fait s'arrêter.

La conductrice du véhicule ouvre la fenêtre. Je m'approche doucement de la voiture.

 **\- Bonjour, est-ce que c'est possible que vous m'emmeniez chez un ami ? Dis-je en la suppliant presque.**  
 **\- Oui bien sûr monter.**

Je monte à l'arrière puis je lui donne l'adresse.  
Je me cale bien au fond du siège en soufflant doucement à cause de la douleur qui se propage dans tout mon corps.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivons à destination. Je remercie la femme puis je lui donne un peu d'argent pour l'essence.

Arrivé devant la porte, je toque plusieurs fois et j'attends qu'on m'ouvre. Je frotte mes mains le long de mes bras pour me réchauffer.

La porte s'ouvre enfin, Bellamy apparaît devant moi. Il me regarde très surpris que je dois devent lui. Normal vu que sa fait deux mois que je n'ai parlé à aucun de mes amis, vu que Marc que me l'a interdit.

Bellamy me fait rentrer chez lui. Il ferme la porte puis il me regarde de bas en haut.

 **\- Clarke. Que fais tu ici? Et dans cette tenue en plus. En short et en tee-shirt. Tu sais qu'il fait froid dehors.** **Tu vas être malade.**

Il me prends par le bras, me fait m'assoir sur le canapé puis il part. Il revient avec un plaid qu'il pose sur moi. Il s'assoit ensuite à mes côtés.

 **\- Ta soeur n'est pas ici? Dis-je en serrant le plaid contre moi** **pour me réchauffer.**  
 **\- Non, elle est avec son petit copain.**  
 **\- Elle a un petit ami? Et tu la laisse avec lui. Sa m'étonne beaucoup.**  
 **\- Oui, vu tout ce qu'elle m'a balancer à la figure il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai vite compris que je doit lui laisser faire sa vie.**  
 **\- Je suis contente que tu es changé. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.**  
 **\- Oui. Bon revenons à toi. Pourquoi tu es ici à cette heure-ci alors que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi. Même à la Fac tu nous a tous éviter.**

Je le regarde sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis je me mets à pleurer. Je sentie une main se poser sur mon épaule.

 **\- Clarke? Qu'est ce qui y a? Dit-il en me regardant inquiet.**

Je ne réponds pas, je me réfugies contre lui en continuant de pleurer. Je sens les bras de Bellamy entouré ma taille puis il me serre contre lui en caressant mes cheveux.

Après quelques instants, je me calme enfin mais je ne bouges pas de ma position. Bellamy se recule légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives?**

Je me décale complètement de lui, je saisie doucement le bas de mon tee-shirt et je le remonte en dévoilant mes côtes. J'en profite pour regarder l'état de celle-ci. J'ai tout mon côté droit qui est bleu presque noir à certain endroit. Je lève les yeux vers Bellamy qui laisse son regard sur mon côté.

 **\- Qui t'as fait sa? Dit-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.**  
 **\- Je... C'est Marc. Dis-je en baissant mon tee-shirt.**  
 **\- Je vais le voir. Dit-il en colère et en se levant.**  
 **\- Non n'y va pas. Dis-je en lui attrapant son bras et en le faisant se rasseoir.**  
 **\- Mais Clarke, je...**  
 **\- Non je t'en supplie. Dis-je en le coupant dans sa phrase.**  
 **\- D'accord. Pourquoi il t'a fait sa?**  
 **\- Car je lui ai désobéie.**

Bellamy me regarde sans comprendre puis je lui explique ce qui c'est passé.

 **\- Quel enfoiré ce mec. Depuis quand il te bat?**  
 **\- Deux mois. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir avant?**  
 **\- Car je l'aimais. Mais maintenant j'en peux plus de cette situation.**  
 **\- Tu iras porter plainte demain d'accord.**  
 **\- Tu pourras venir avec moi? Je veux pas qu'il me retrouve alors que je suis seule.**  
 **\- Bien sur Clarke. Je serais là d'accord. Il ne te feras plus de mal. Je te protégerais. Dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.**  
 **\- Merci. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.**

Il me sourit en retour.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger? Demandais-je timidement.**  
 **\- Si bien sûr. Dit-il en souriant.**

Il se leva puis partit me chercher à manger. Il me ramène une assiette avec de la pizza. Je souris en prenant l'assiette et en le remerciant.

Après avoir finis de manger, il me propose qu'on aille dormir. J'accepte car je suis vraiment fatigué.

Nous allons jusqu'aux chambres.

 **\- Tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'Octavia.**  
 **\- D'accord.**  
 **\- Elle a des pyjamas, si tu veux te changer. Elle ne sera pas contre.**  
 **\- Ok.**  
 **\- Bon je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit Clarke. Et si il y a le moindre soucis, tu viens me chercher.**  
 **\- D'accord Bell, merci pour tout.**  
 **\- De rien. Dit-il en souriant.**

Il m'embrasse sur le front puis il va se coucher. Je me change rapidement puis je vais dormir.

* * *

 **Voila la fin de ce chapitre.**  
 **Vos avis?**  
 **Il y aura des flash-back dans les autres chapitres, pour que vous voyer ce qui s'est passer durant ses trois mois.**  
 **Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pdv de Clarke:**

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueurs à cause d'un cauchemar. Je ressens une douleur dans mon côté droit. Je me force à ne pas pleurer mais c'est difficile. J'allume la lumière pour voir où je me trouve. Après quelques secondes, je me rends compte que je suis chez Bellamy plus précisément dans la chambre d'Octavia. Je passe ma main contre mon front pour enlever les goûtes de sueur qui coulent de celui-ci. Je cherche mon portable pour regarder l'heure. Je souffle en voyant qu'il n'est que 2h00 du matin.  
Je décide de descendre pour boire un coup. Je cherche pendant plusieurs secondes un pull dans le placard d'Octavia. J'en essaye plusieurs avant d'en trouver que j'enfile vite fait, celui-ci me serre un peu mais je vais faire avec puis je sors de ma chambre sans un bruit. Arrivé aux escaliers, je remarque de la lumière provenant d'en bas. Je fronce les sourcils puis je descend sans faire de bruit. Je commence à paniquer à cause de mon cauchemar.

Arrivé en bas, je vois que la télé est allumé. J'avance doucement vers celle-ci mais je ne vois personne. Je sens soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute violemment, ce qui refit apparaître la douleur. Je me retourne en grimaçant tout en reculant jusqu'a ce que mon dos touche le canapé.  
Je remarque après quelques secondes qu'il s'agit juste de Bellamy. Je me rends compte que j'ai arrêté de respirer, je reprends doucement mon souffle.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais debout Clarke?**  
 **\- Je pourrais te retourner la question. J'ai fait un cauchemar du coup sa m'a réveillé , et je suis venue boire un coup.**  
 **\- D'accord. Tu en fais une drôle de tête. Sa va pas?**  
 **\- J'ai mal à mon côté droit là où j'ai reçu les coups. Dis-je la voix tremblante.**  
 **\- Va t'assoir sur le canapé, je reviens. Dit-il en partant.**

Je fais ce qu'il dit. Je l'attends patiemment, il revient dans le salon après quelques minutes avec un tube dans la main. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'installe sur le canapé.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme sa. C'est de la pommade. Soulève ton haut, je vais t'en mettre.**  
 **\- Je peux le faire toute seule.**  
 **\- Clarke, laisse moi faire.**  
 **\- D'accord. Dis-je en soulevant mon haut.**

Bellamy met de la pommade dans sa main et pose le tube sur la table.

 **\- Sa va être froid. Dit-il en commençant à mettre la pommade sur ma peau.**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier. Sa me fait mal mais je prends sur moi-même. Il finit enfin de mettre la pommade puis il va se laver les mains. Il revient à mes côtés.

 **\- Merci. Dis-je en le regardant.**  
 **\- De rien Clarke.**

Je lui souris puis je vais dans la cuisine, je décide de me faire un chocolat pour me réchauffer car j'ai hyper froid.  
Une fois celui-ci prêt, je vais m'assoir sur le canapé à l'opposer de Bellamy. Je m'appuie contre le rebord du canapé en allongeant mes jambes.  
Je regarde Bellamy en buvant mon chocolat, celui-ci est concentré sur la télé.

 **\- Et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas? Dis-je doucement.**  
 **\- Je suis pas fatigué.**  
 **\- Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a proposé d'aller dormir.**  
 **\- Oui...**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi?**  
 **\- J'ai moi aussi fait un cauchemar.**  
 **\- Et c'était quoi?**  
 **\- Je ne veux pas en parler.**  
 **\- Pourquoi?**  
 **\- Tu as finis avec tes questions? Me demanda t-il froidement.**

Je ne dis rien vexé par sa façon de me parler. Je finis mon chocolat puis je vais mettre la tasse dans levier. Je retourne sur le canapé en reprenant ma position de départ. Je regarde la télé.

 **\- Tu vas pas dormir?**  
 **\- Non, je vais pas réussir à dormir à cause de ce fichu cauchemar.**  
 **\- Tu veux en parler?**  
 **\- Tu rigoles? Je t'ai demandé la cause de ton cauchemar et tu m'as mal parlé. Donc je vais pas te dire le mien. Dis-je en le regardant.**  
 **\- D'accord.**

Je repose mon regard sur la télé puis je suie l'émission.

 **Pdv de Bellamy :**

Après un long moment sans rien dire, je décide de parler à Clarke. Je tourne ma tête vers elle sauf que je vois qu'elle s'est endormie. Je prends le plaid que je pose sur elle doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Je la regarde quelques instants puis je regarde la télé. Je finis par m'endormir vers les six heures du matin.

 **Pdv de Marc:**

Je rentre le matin chez moi vers neuf heures. J'ai passé toute la soirée au bar et j'ai finis chez une fille.  
Je dois finir mon travail d'hier que j'ai commencé avec Clarke.  
Je rentre dans l'appartement, j'appelle Clarke mais aucune réponse de sa part. Je la cherche dans tout l'appartement mais aucune trace d'elle. Je prends mon portable puis je l'appelle. Elle ne me répond pas. Je décide de l'attendre ici, elle m'a déjà fait le coup, elle revient à chaque fois.

 **Pdv de Clarke:**

Je me réveille doucement en sentant une bonne odeur. J'ouvre les yeux en baîllant et en serrant le plaid contre moi. Je ne bouges pas, ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur du plaid. Je décide de bouger un peu pour pouvoir regarder la cuisine. Bellamy est en train de cuisiner.

 **\- Sa sent bon. Dis-je d'une voix endormie.**

Bellamy me regarde et me sourit.

 **\- Normal c'est moi qui cuisine.**  
 **\- Tu fais quoi?**  
 **\- Des pan-cakes.**  
 **\- Cool, c'est trop bon.**  
 **\- Oui. Et c'est encore meilleure quand c'est moi qui les fait.**  
 **\- Je verrais sa. Dis-je avec un sourire.**

Bellamy continu de cuisiner pendant que moi je le regarde. Après quelques instants, il finit les pan-cakes puis il les ramenes sur la table. Il prend aussi un pot de chocolat qu'il pose sur la table. Je le regarde alors qu'il retourne dans la cuisine. Il serre deux tasses de café et les rapportent à table. Il finit enfin par s'assoir à côté de moi.

 **\- Le petit-déjeuner est servie Princesse.**  
 **\- Princesse? Dis-je en le regardant.**  
 **\- Bah oui, je t'es tout servie sur la table. Donc tu es une Princesse.**  
 **\- Je t'ai pas demandé de le faire en même temps.**  
 **\- J'avais envie. Oh et puis c'est pas grave, tu resteras une Princesse. Dit-il en souriant.**  
 **\- Merci Bell'. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.**  
 **\- De rien. Aller Princesse faut manger.**  
 **\- Tu vas continuer longtemps avec ce surnom.**  
 **\- Oui Princesse. Dit-il en accentuant le dernier nom.**

Je lui fait une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il rigole. Nous mangeons tout les deux en discutant de tout et de rien.  
Je décide de prendre une douche.

Après la douche, je m'habille avec les vêtements de Octavia. Heureusement que je fais la même taille qu'elle. Sauf pour le haut, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je décide de remettre mon tee-shirt que je portais hier.  
Je descend en bas, Bellamy est en train de faire la vaisselle. Je l'aide à nettoyer puis il me remercie.

 **\- Tu dois avoir froid comme sa?**

 **\- Un peu mais je vais faire avec.**  
 **\- Prends un pull à O'.**  
 **\- Ils ne me vont pas.**  
 **\- Viens avec moi.**

Bellamy me prends la main et m'emmène vers sa chambre. Il me fait rentrée à l'intérieur puis il va dans son placard. Il sort un pull qu'il me tend.

 **\- Sa devrait t'aller.**

Je le remercie en enfilant le pull. Je me regarde, je remarque que son pull est un peu grand. Nous retournons dans le salon puis nous nous asseyons dans le canapé.

 **\- Va falloir faire quelques magasins de vêtement pour toi.**  
 **\- Oui, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Toutes mes affaires sont chez lui.**  
 **\- Je peux aller les récupérés sinon Princesse.**  
 **\- Non, je veux pas qu'il sache que je suis avec toi.**  
 **\- D'accord, il faut que tu ailles porter plainte.**  
 **\- Oui je sais.**  
 **\- Bien.**

J'entends la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Je pose mon regard sur la personne. Je lui souris alors qu'elle me regarde ahurie.

 **\- Clarke. Dit-elle en venant me prendre dans ses bras.**

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre mes petits loups. ^^**  
 **Vos avis?**  
 **Bisous ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, je vous adores :) Voici mon huitième chapitre. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Pdv de Clarke:**

Octavia me serra fortement contre elle à force, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Elle me lâche et s'assit à mes cotés.

 **\- Je suis trop contente de te voir Clarke. Dit-elle en souriant.**  
 **\- Moi aussi. Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.**  
 **\- Et moi soeurette t'es pas heureuse de me voir.**  
 **\- Je te vois tout les jours alors que Clarke sa fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.** **Bon sinon Clarke, il est pas avec toi Marc.**

Je la regarde quelques secondes ne savant pas quoi dire. J'ai pas envie qu'elle soit au courant pour les coups que je me suis pris. Enfin par pour l'instant.

 **\- On est plus ensemble. Dis-je en la regardant.**  
 **\- Ah, désolé, mais pourquoi?**  
 **\- J'ai plus de sentiments pour lui alors j'ai décidé de le quitter.**  
 **\- Ok.**

Nous continuons à parler d'elle, de son amour, de ce qui s'est passé pendant ses trois mois. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, elle décide de partir pour rejoindre son chéri. Elle me fait un câlin avant de partir.

Une fois qu'elle soit sortie, je regarde Bellamy qui fait un drôle de tête.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu as?**  
 **\- Ma soeur te fait un câlin et elle ne m'en fait même pas. Dit-il en boudant.**

Je le regarde avant de rigoler.

 **\- Tu trouves sa drôle?**  
 **\- Oui. Dis-je toujours en rigolant.**  
 **\- C'est bizarre, j'ai une soudaine envie de te faire des chatouilles.**  
 **\- Tu peux pas, j'ai mal à mon côté. Dis-je en me calmant.**  
 **\- C'est pas grave, je retiens Princesse.**

Je lui tire la langue puis je me cale au fond du canapé.

 **\- C'est pas polie pour une Princesse de tirer la langue.**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas une Princesse donc je fais ce que je veux. Dis-je en recommencant.**

Bellamy rigole puis il se met à me décoiffer.

 **\- T'es chou.**  
 **\- Je sais je sais. Dis-je en prenant sa main pour qu'il arrête.**  
 **\- Désolé Princesse mais j'ai deux mains. Dit-il en recommencant.**  
 **\- Et moi aussi. Dis-je en prenant sa deuxième main avec la mienne.**  
 **\- Lâche moi Princesse.**  
 **\- Non sinon tu vas encore m'embêter.**  
 **\- Dépêche toi Princesse. Sinon tu vas le regretter.**

 _\- Flash Back-_

 _1 mois depuis que Marc et Clarke sont en couple._

 _Clarke et Marc sont assient ensemble sur le canapé de celui-ci dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils regardent tout les deux la télé. Sa fait maintenant une semaine que Clarke habite avec lui._

 _Marc n'étais plus intéressé par la télé, il caresser le bras de Clarke doucement. Il continua pendant quelques instants quand il commença à lui caresser son ventre puis il descendit de plus en plus bas. Clarke le prit son poignet et le regarda._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?_  
 _\- Je m'ennuis, faut bien que je m'occupe._

 _Clarke n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se retrouvait allongée sur le canapé, en dessous de Marc._  
 _Il commença à embrasser son cou. Il lui enleva son haut puis embrassa son cou et descendit jusqu'a son ventre._

 _\- Marc arrête. Dit Clarke en gigotant._  
 _\- Arrête de bouger. Dit-il en déboutonnant le jean de Clarke puis en l'embrassant tendrement._

 _Clarke le repousa gentillement et le regarda._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter s'il te plaît._  
 _\- Pourquoi? Tu veux pas me faire l'amour c'est sa._  
 _\- Sa ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble. C'est un peu tôt._  
 _\- Tu vas me faire l'amour sinon tu vas le regretter. Dit-il en bloquant les poignets de Clarke au dessus de sa tête avec une seule main._  
 _\- Lâche moi Marc._

 _Marc l'embrassa avec force. Clarke se débatit, elle finis par le mordre. Marc recula et la regarda avec un regard haineux._

 _\- Tu vas le regretter._

 _Marc la gifla fortement._

 _\- Sa c'est pour m'avoir mordu._

 _Il la regifla une seconde fois._

 _\- Et sa pour ne pas m'obeir._

 _Clarke le regarda les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Lâche moi. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante._

 _Marc la lâcha, puis se leva. Clarke mit son haut puis elle alla vers la porte d'entrée toujours les larmes aux yeux. Elle commença à l'ouvrir mais Marc la ferma brusquement. Elle se retourna pour être en face de lui. Il la mit sur son épaule puis l'emmena dans leur chambre. Clarke se débatit sauf qu'il est trop fort pour elle._  
 _Marc la balanca sans ménagement dans leur lit. Il se remit sur elle en bloquant ses poignets._

 _\- Maintenant tu vas te laisser faire d'accord._  
 _\- Jamais._

 _Clarke réussit à le faire basculer sur le lit. Elle en profita pour partir. Marc la rattrapa et la plaqua fortement contre le mur. Clarke ressentit une douleur immense dans son dos, elle se mit à pleurer. Marc la balanca dans leur chambre, elle atterit à terre en pleures._

 _\- Tu resteras ici jusqu'à nouvelles ordres._

 _Il ferma la porte à clé la laissant dans la chambre en pleures._

 _\- Fin du Flash Back -_

Je lâche les poignets de Bellamy comme si ceux-ci m'avait brûler.  
Je me mit à l'autre bout du canapé en regardant Bellamy les larmes aux yeux.

 **Pdv de Bellamy:**

Je regarde Clarke sans comprendre sa réaction. Je m'approche d'elle, je vois qu'elle commence à trembler.

 **\- Ne me fais pas de mal. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.**

Je m'arrête directement à cause de sa phrase.

 **\- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal Clarke.**  
 **\- Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal? Tu ne vas pas me forcer à faire...**

Je regarde Clarke en attendant la fin de sa phrase. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'essaye de m'approcher d'elle. J'arrive jusqu'à elle, je pose mes mains sur ses joues puis j'essuie les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues avec mes pouces.

 **\- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal Princesse. Dis-je doucement.**  
 **\- Promis?**  
 **\- Promis Princesse. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur son front.**

Je pose mon front contre le sien en la regardant avec un sourire.  
Elle fait basculer sa tête pour la mettre dans mon cou. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, elle agrippe mon haut à l'aide de ses mains. Je sens un liquide glissé le long de mon cou. J'en déduis que Clarke pleure. Nous restons dans cette position pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire, juste le silence règnant dans la salle.

Je la sens bouger dans mes bras, elle se dégage doucement de ceux-ci puis elle me regarde avec un petit sourire. Elle a les yeux gonflés et rouge.

 **\- Sa va mieux?**  
 **\- Oui, désolé pour sa.**  
 **\- Ce n'est rien Princesse. Dis-je en lui souriant.**

Elle me fait un sourire qui se veux timide puis elle prend la télécommande. Elle zappe les chaînes puis pose la télécommande sur la table basse.

 **\- Il n'y a rien. Dit-elle avec une petite mou.**  
 **\- J'ai des Dvd si tu veux.**  
 **\- Non c'est bon.**  
 **\- D'accord comme tu veux.**

Clarke posa sa tête sur mes jambes et me regarda.

 **\- Dis, je voulais savoir quelle était ton cauchemar. Sa m'intrigue. Dit-elle timidement.**

Je la regarde sans vraiment savoir si je pouvais lui dire. Même Octavia ne connaît pas la raison de mes cauchemars.

 **\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.**  
 **\- Mais pourquoi?**  
 **\- C'est dur pour moi d'en parler. Sa dure depuis un moment ces cauchemars. Même Octavia ne connaît pas la raison.**  
 **\- Tu dois en parler, je pense que sa te ferais du bien.**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas.**  
 **\- Je te propose un deal, je te raconte mon cauchemar et toi tu me racontes le tien.**  
 **\- Bon ok.**

Clarke commença à me raconter son cauchemar. Dans celui-ci, elle rêver que Marc l'attende dans mon salon et qu'il l'a tabasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus aucune force.

Une fois qu'elle eut finis, elle me regarde attendant que je lui raconte mon cauchemar. Je souffle un coup puis je commence mon récit.

 **\- En** **faites je rêve ou plutôt je cauchemarde de la mort de ma mère. Tu sais qu'elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. La nuit, mon cerveau imagine ce foutu accident, je la revoie aussi à l'hôpital allongé dans son lit, tout les dégâts qu'à occasionner l'accident sur son corps. Je la vois sous respirateur en train de se battre entre la vie et la mort.**  
 **Et puis le moment où le médecin vient nous annoncer à moi et à Octavia la mort de notre mère après deux semaines de combat.**

Je pose mon regard sur Clarke car inconsciemment j'ai regarder la télé durant tout mon récit.

 **\- Je suis désolé Bell'.**  
 **\- Ce n'est rien Princesse, maintenant ma mère est au ciel, et elle est heureuse. Avant elle ne l'était pas vraiment.**

Un silence s'installe dans le salon. Plus les minutes passent, plus ce silence devient pesant.

 **\- Bon, si on regardait un Dvd. Dis-je pour changer de sujet.**

Clarke hoche la tête puis se lève.

 **\- Les Dvd sont dans le meuble en dessous de la télé.**  
 **\- D'accord.**

Clarke se mit à fouiller dans les Dvd. Elle m'en sort un et me le montre.

 **\- Le seigneur des anneaux. Sa te va?**  
 **\- Oui Princesse.**

Clarke mit le Dvd, elle revient s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle met en route le film puis se cale au fond du canapé.  
Je regarde le début du film quand la voix de Clarke m'interpelle.

 **\- Je peux avoir un câlin?**

Je la regarde alors que je vois qu'elle commence à être gêné par sa proposition.

 **\- Je... Enfin si tu veux bien sûr... Bref laisse tomber.**

Je souris puis je tend mon bras vers elle.

 **\- Allez viens.**

Elle me sourit puis elle vient contre moi. J'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle pose sa tête au niveau de mon cou. Je pose ma tête sur la sienne puis nous regardons le film.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre mes petits loups ^^**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut.**  
 **Vos avis? Et le flash Back quand pensez-vous?**  
 **Gros bisous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ou bonsoir mes petits loups. Merci à tous de m'avoir mis des reviews, sa me fait super plaisir. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **\- Un mois plus tard-**

 **Pdv de Clarke:**

Sa fait maintenant un mois que je suis chez Bellamy et Octavia. Enfin plutôt chez Bellamy car Octavia n'est pas souvent là, elle est plus souvent avec son petit copain Lincoln. Ils sont trop chou ensemble.  
La neige à disparu, mais il fait toujours frais.  
Je ne vais plus en cours, ayant trop peur de croiser Marc. Du coup Octavia m'amène les cours ou bien elle les passent à son frère pour qu'il me les donnent. Je suis aussi aller porter plainte mais la police ne fais rien contre Marc, car ils sont allés chez lui, et Marc nie qu'il me connaît. Du coup ils ne me croivent pas.  
Mes amis sont tous venus me voir, ce qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. Ils m'ont plusieurs fois demander pourquoi je n'allait plus en cours mais je ne leur est rien dit.

Pour ce qui est de mes bleues, sa commence à disparaître doucement, avec tout les coups que je me suis prise, sa a du mal à partir.

Durant ce mois, moi et Bellamy nous sommes beaucoup rapprocher. La plupart des nuits, je le rejoins dans sa chambre car je fais des cauchemars. Nous discutons pendant deux bonnes heures puis nous nous endormons par la suite. Je suis souvent réveillée avant lui donc je le regarde dormir... J'adore le regarder dormir, il est trop chou. Mais lui il ne le sait pas parce que dés qu'il commence à bouger, je ferme les yeux puis je fais semblant de dormir. C'est mon petit secret.

Là nous sommes en train de faire les magasins de vêtements car j'en ai besoin vu que toutes mes affaires sont chez Marc.

A la fin, je m'amuse à essayer presque tout les vêtements du magasin.  
Je vois que Bellamy est blaser mais c'est pas grave je continue.  
Après une bonne heure, nous sortons des magasins puis nous mettons les sacs dans la voiture.

Je rentre dans la voiture, Bellamy faisant pareil. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Princesse, on va aller faire du bowling.**  
 **\- C'est vrai?**  
 **\- Oui, j'ai envie de te faire sortir un peu au lieu d'être enfermé à la maison. Alors sa te vas?**  
 **\- Oui. Mais je n'en ai jamais fais.**  
 **\- Il y a un début à tout Princesse.**

Il me sourit puis nous partons vers le bowling. Une fois arrivé, nous prenons les chaussures, une boule chacun, violet pour moi et bleu pour Bellamy, puis nous partons jouer.  
Bellamy lance plusieurs fois sa boule et il fait à chaque fois des strike. Je regarde comment il fait pour faire pareil quand sa sera mon tour.

 **\- À toi Princesse.**

Je vais en face de la piste, puis je me mets dans la même position que Bellamy. Je lance ma boule au moins une dizaine de fois mais je n'y arrive pas, elle part tout le temps sur le côté. Je finis par abandonner, puis je vais m'assoir. Je regarde Bellamy faire. Au bout de cinq lancers, il se tourne vers moi.

\- **Tu viens Princesse.**  
 **\- Non, j'y arrive pas.**  
 **\- Je vais t'apprendre Clarke.**

Je prends ma boule puis je me dirige vers Bellamy.

 **\- Mets toi en position de lancer.**

Je lui obéis en me mettant en position. Il vient derrière moi en posant ses mains sur mes hanches pour pouvoir me corriger.  
Il m'aide à envoyer la boule, je réussis à faire tomber quatres quilles.

 **\- Bien joué Princesse. C'est un bon début.**  
 **\- Merci, mais c'est grâce à mon professeur qui est très fort.**

Bellamy se mit à rire puis il continue de m'aider.  
Après deux bonnes heures, nous rentrons à la maison.

Je prends tout mes sacs dans la voiture, je les montent dans la chambre d'Octavia puis je redescend dans le salon.  
Bellamy est en train de regarder un match de foot. Je m'assoie sur le canapé. Je prends la télécommande des mains de Bellamy puis je change de chaîne.

 **\- Et Princesse remet moi la chaîne.**  
 **\- Non, c'est nul ce que tu regardes.**  
 **\- Et alors, remet moi le foot.**  
 **\- Hum... Non...**  
 **\- Princesse dépêche toi.**  
 **\- Non non non.**

Bellamy essaye de me prendre la télécommande des mains mais je me lève pour ne pas qu'il l'ai.

 **\- Si tu veux la télécommande viens la chercher. Dis-je en m'enfuiant.**

Je monte les escaliers puis je pars vers la chambre d'Octavia mais Bellamy me rattrape avant, il me bloque contre le mur. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour ne pas que je puisse m'enfuir.

 **\- Alors tu me la donnes ou pas?**  
 **\- Non j'ai pas envie.**  
 **\- Et bah moi j'ai pas envie que tu partes donc tu vas rester bloquer au mur jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes la télécommande.**  
 **\- Bah tu peux toujours attendre, et ton match sera finis** **d'ici là.**  
 **\- Sinon j'ai une autre solution. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.**  
 **\- Et c'est quoi?**  
 **\- Je pense que sa ne va pas te plaire Princesse.**  
 **\- Bah le fait pas alors.**  
 **\- Si justement.**

Bellamy enlève ses mains du mur et les posent sur ma taille.

 **\- Alors tu as deviné ce que j'allais te faire. Dit-il en caressant du bout de ses doigts mes côtes.**

Je frissonne en le regardant. Il a une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Je comprends après quelques secondes ce qu'il veut faire.

 **\- Tout mais pas sa Bell'. Dis-je en le suppliant.**  
 **\- Donne moi la télécommande alors.**  
 **\- Mais c'est pas du jeu. Tu utilises mon point faible. Sa se fait pas. Dis-je avec une petite mou.**  
 **\- Si sa se fait. Alors Princesse tu me la donnes cette télécommande ou je te fais des chatouilles.**

Je la lui tend en boudant. Bellamy la prends en me regardant avec un sourire victorieux.

 **\- Merci Princesse. Dit-il en commençant à partir.**

Je le rattrape, je lui saute dans le dos. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille.

 **\- Sa va Princesse, t'es bien installée ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- D'accord.**

Bellamy descend les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas nous faire tomber puis il va vers le canapé. Il s'assoit sur celui-ci alors que je suis toujours accroché à son dos. Il s'appuit contre moi, ce qui fait que je suis prise au piège entre lui et le canapé.

 **\- Tu m'écrase Bell.**  
 **\- C'est pas de ma faute, tu avais cas pas t'accrocher à mon dos.**  
 **\- Bouges s'il te plaît tu m'écrase vraiment.**  
 **\- Bon d'accord.**

Bellamy relève son corps, moi je me détache de lui et je me pousse sur le côté. Il met de nouveau son match à la télé.  
Je marmonne toute seule dans mon coin à cause du match. Je décide tout de même de regarder. Je m'ennuie après une quinzaine de minutes. Je regarde Bellamy qui est vraiment concentré dans le match. Je décide d'aller prendre une douche en attendant.

Après ma douche, et après mettre habillé d'un short en coton et d'un top avec un gilet, je retourne dans le salon. Le match a mon plus grand malheur n'est toujours pas finis.

Je regarde l'heure, il est 19h00. Je décide de faire à manger. Je cherche dans les placards ce que je pourrais faire. Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin pour faire des pâtes à la bolognaise.

Quand j'eu finis de faire à manger, je dis à Bellamy de venir manger.  
Il vient vers moi et me plante un bisou sur la joue.

 **\- C'est pour quoi le bisou? Dis-je en le regardant.**  
 **\- Parce que tu as fais la cuisine à ma place dont je te remercie. Alors qu'est ce que tu nous a fais?**  
 **\- Des pâtes bolognaise.**  
 **\- Super. Dit-il en souriant.**

Bellamy mit la table pendant que je sers nos assiettes. Nous discutons en mangeant. Nous débarrassons ensuite, j'aide Bellamy à faire la vaisselle, ensuite il part prendre sa douche.

Je regarde les informations puis je met un film.

 **Pdv de Bellamy:**

Après avoir pris ma douche, je rejoins Clarke. Elle est en train de regarder la télé. Je m'assoit à ses côtés puis j'ouvre mon bras pour la tirer contre moi. Elle se blottie alors que j'enroule un bras autour de sa taille.

Nous regardons la télé jusqu'à minuit, puis nous décidons d'aller nous coucher.  
Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je l'attrape doucement par le poignet pour l'attirer vers moi.

 **\- Viens dormir avec moi Princesse.**  
 **\- Je vais dormir dans ma chambre ne t'inquiète pas.**  
 **\- Clarke, tu fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, autant que tu viennes directement dans ma chambre au lieu de me rejoindre en pleine nuit.**  
 **\- Je vais te déranger.**  
 **\- Mais non, arrête de discuter et viens. Dis-je en l'emmenant dans ma chambre.**

Nous nous installons dans le lit, sous les couvertures, elle du côté du mur.  
Je l'embrasse sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit puis je m'endors.

Je suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard par des pleurs. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, je cherche ensuite avec ma main le bouton de la lumière. J'allume celle-ci, je vois Clarke qui s'est cachée en dessous des couvertures. J'enlève doucement les couvertures pour pouvoir la voir. Elle pleure et tremble en même temps. Elle est encore endormie, alors je décide de la réveiller.

Je la voie ouvrir ses yeux. Elle se redresse d'un coup en regardant partout dans la pièce. Je l'appelle doucement, elle tourne son regard vers moi, je peux y lire de la panique.

 **\- Princesse. Dis-je doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.**

Elle me regarde alors qu'elle recule jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Je m'assois en face d'elle, puis j'attends qu'elle revienne à elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rapproche de moi. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne.  
J'entremèle mes doigts avec les siens puis je pose mon autre main sur sa joue que je caresse doucement. Elle ferme les yeux en s'appuyant un peu plus contre ma main. Je profite qu'elle a les yeux fermés pour l'admirer. Elle est vraiment magnifique. J'ai une soudaine envie de l'embrasser mais je me retiens.

Elle ouvre ses yeux puis les plantes dans les miens avec un petit sourire.  
Je la fait s'allonger en même temps que moi. Ma main n'a toujours pas quitté sa joue que je continue de caresser. Elle fait une pression avec sa main qui est dans la mienne. Je lui caresse doucement ses phalanges.  
J'approche mon visage du sien pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur les lèvres mais je me stoppe puis je pose mes lèvres sur son front.  
Je recule mon visage pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle me fait un sourire, je crois qu'elle n'a pas remarquer que j'allais l'embrasser, car la connaissant, elle m'aurait fait une réflexion. J'enlève mes mains de là où elles se trouvent pour pouvoir approcher Clarke contre moi. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille puis je la serre doucement contre moi. Elle me regarde quelques secondes puis elle pose son front contre mon torse en accrochant ses mains à mon haut.  
Je caresse doucement son dos, je la sens se détendre contre moi.

 **\- Dors Princesse. Lui murmurais-je doucement.**

Elle hoche la tête puis elle s'endort. Je remonte les couvertures sur nous, je lui plante un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre mes petits loups ^^**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut.**  
 **Vos avis?**  
 **Gros bisous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pdv de Bellamy:**

J'ouvre les yeux lentement. Je regarde autour de moi, je remarque que Clarke dort toujours dans mes bras. J'enlève doucement mes bras de sa taille pour ne pas la réveiller. Je la recule un peu pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Ensuite je me lève sans faire de bruit, puis je vais prendre une douche.

Après ma douche, je sors de la salle de bain, je vois que Clarke dort encore. Je la regarde quelques secondes en souriant, puis je sors de la chambre sans faire de bruit.  
Je descends pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Je suis en train de préparer du bacon quand j'entends du bruit.  
Une petite tête blonde apparaît dans ma vision. Je la regarde alors qu'elle est assise sur le plan de travail.

 **\- Bien dormie Princesse? Lui demandais-je en souriant.**

 **\- Très bien même.**

 **\- Normal tu as dormie toute la nuit dans mes bras. Je suis confortable c'est pour sa.**

 **\- Mais non, c'est parce que tu tiens bien chaud. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.**

 **\- Avoue aussi que je suis bien confortable.**

 **\- Si tu le dis. Dit-elle en rigolant.**

Je fais semblant de bouder en continuant de cuisiner.

 **\- J'ai très très faim.**

 **\- Sa sera bientôt prêt Princesse.**

 **\- J'ai le temps d'aller prendre une douche?**

 **\- Oui vas-y.**

 **\- D'accord. Dit-elle en sautant du plan de travail et en me faisant un bisou sur la joue avant de partir.**

Je finis de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je dépose le tout dans une assiette et j'attends Clarke. Elle arrive après quelques instants puis nous mangeons. Une fois que j'ai finis, je vais chercher mon sac de cours. Je prends le carnet et les crayons que j'ai acheté pour Clarke, je ne lui ai pas encore donner. Je vais vers elle, je pose le tout sur la table. Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire.

 **\- C'est pour moi? Me demande t-elle sans perdre son sourire.**

 **\- Oui Princesse, qui d'autre que toi dessine dans cette maison.**

 **\- Merci Bell'.**

 **\- De rien Princesse.**

J'embrasse Clarke sur le front pendant qu'elle finis son déjeuner.

\- **Passe une bonne journée Princesse.**

 **\- Toi aussi Bell'.**

Je lui souris puis je pars de la maison. Sa m'embête de la laisser toute seule mais je dois suivre les cours. Je ne peux pas me permettre de louper mon année.

 **Pdv de Clarke:**

Sa fait maintenant une heure que Bellamy est parti. Je commence à vraiment m'ennuyer seule mais bon j'ai l'habitude. Je décide de dessiner, je prends le carnet et les crayons que Bellamy m'a offert puis je m'installe sur le canapé. J'ouvre le carnet, je commence à dessiner. Sa m'avait vraiment manquer de le faire, sa fait plus de trois mois que je n'ai pas dessiner.

Après une heure de dessin, je suis heureuse du résultat. Au départ, j'avais commencé à faire un magnifique tigre puis j'ai par la suite dessiner Bellamy. Le portrait est vraiment ressemblant, je suis impatiente de lui montrer mais malheureusement, va falloir que j'attende ce soir qu'il rentre de l'université.

J'entends qu'on frappe à la porte. Je me lève me demandant qui sa peut-être. Je regarde l'heure, je remarque qu'il est déjà 13h00. Bellamy est encore en cours à cette heure-ci, et il ne m'a pas dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un. J'ouvre la porte doucement sauf que je la referme aussitôt dés que je vois de qui il s'agit. Cette personne bloque la porte avec son pied et l'ouvre à la volet. Je recule très loin de la personne.

 **\- Comment on se retrouve Clarke. Tu m'a manquer dit donc.**

Je reste figé sur place, la peur me paralysant, alors qu'il s'approche de moi.

 **\- J'ai bien fait de venir ici.**

Mes jambes m'obéissent de nouveau, je m'enfuis vers les escaliers. Il me rattrape puis me pousse contre le mur. Je ressens une immense douleur dans mon dos. Je me débat mais il attrape mes poignets avec une seule main et les colles contre le mur, au dessus de ma tête.

 **\- Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ma belle.**

Marc pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force. Je bouges de tout les cotés pour me libéré mais il est trop fort pour moi. Il recule son visage du mien pour me regarder.

 **\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.**

 **\- C'est très simple, je me suis rappelé que tu étais ami avec ce gars et sa sœur. J'ai donc décidé de le suivre quand on avait finis les cours. J'ai attendu qu'il ne soit plus là pour venir te faire un petit coucou.**

Je sens sa main allait sous mon haut, il commence à me caresser le ventre, je sens sa main montait de plus en plus haut. Je lui mets un coup de genou dans le ventre, il me lâche aussitôt en poussant un petit cri de douleur. J'en profite pour monter à l'étage aussi vite que possible. Je vais dans la chambre d'Octavia, j'ouvre brusquement la porte puis je m'engouffre dans la pièce. Je ferme la porte les larmes aux yeux, je prends la clé qui se trouve sur le bureau puis j'essaye de mettre celle-ci dans la serrure. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je n'y arrive pas. J'entends ses pas provenant des escaliers, je panique encore plus. Il ouvre brusquement la porte, je me prends celle-ci dans la tête, je tombe violement au sol. J'essaye de me redresser mais Marc se met à califourchon sur moi. Il bloque de nouveau mes poignets au dessus de ma tête.

Je sens les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je remarque à travers ceux-ci que Marc à un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Clarke.**

Il se relève en me levant en même temps puis il me jette sur le lit d'Octavia. Il se remet sur moi, en bloquant encore mes poignets puis il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou.

 **\- Laisse moi tranquille. Dis-je en larmes.**

Il ne me répond pas mais continue à embrasser mon cou. Il lâche mes poignets pour enlever mon haut puis les reprends dans sa main. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de ma peau. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je lui mords la lèvre inférieur. Il recule sa tête en me regardant avec mépris. Je ferme les yeux, savant que j'allais me prendre un coup. Il me mets deux coups violement au niveau de la tempe. Je crie à cause de la douleur, il pose sa main qui me recouvre la bouche et le nez. Après quelques secondes, je commence à suffoquer à cause du manque d'air. Marc à un énorme sourire sur le visage puis il enlève sa main pour que je puisse de nouveau respirer. Un bruit se fait entendre en bas, du coup il à un moment d'égarement et j'en profite pour le repousser, il atterrit violement à terre. Je pars de l'autre coté du lit, et je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'enferme à clé à l'intérieur, je recule en regardant la porte jusqu'à sentir le froid du mur contre mon dos. Je me laisse glisser contre celui-ci, je pose ma main à l'endroit où il m'a frappé, je met ma main devant mes yeux, j'aperçois à travers mes larmes un liquide rouge... Du sang... Mon sang...

J'entends Marc frapper contre la porte en hurlant de rage. Je rapproche mes jambes contre ma poitrine, j'enroule mes bras autour de ceux-ci puis je mets ma tête dans le creux en continuant de pleurer.

 **\- 15h00 -**

 **Pdv de Bellamy:**

Ma journée de cours est finis plus tôt, mon prof étant absent. Je suis sur le chemin du retour, j'ai prévenu Clarke que je rentrais plus tôt. Elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu, elle doit surement être à fond dans ses dessins qu'elle n'a pas entendu son portable sonnait.

J'arrive chez moi, je gare la voiture puis je rentre dans l'appartement. Je trouve le salon vide, je pose mon sac sur le sol, puis j'appelle Clarke. J'attends quelques secondes mais aucune réponse de sa part. Je regarde dans la cuisine mais elle n'y est pas. Je décide de monter voir si elle est en haut.

Je regarde dans la chambre d'Octavia mais elle n'est pas là, je regarde aussi dans ma chambre mais aucune trace d'elle. Je vais vers la porte de la salle de bain, je remarque que celle-ci est fermer. Je toque à la porte.

 **\- Clarke tu es là?**

Aucune réponse. Pourtant elle n'est pas sous la douche vu que je n'entends pas l'eau coulait. Je recommence à toquer plusieurs fois contre la porte en l'appelant.

Soudain j'entends un déclic signifiant que la porte s'ouvre.

 **\- Clarke je peux rentrer?**

Elle ne me réponds pas alors je décide de l'ouvrir moi-même. Clarke est en face de moi sans tee-shirt, je plante mon regard dans le sien gêné de la voir comme sa. Je l'appelle mais elle ne bouge pas. Je remarque qu'elle tremble, elle à les yeux gonflés et rouge, signe qu'elle à pleurer. Son visage est pale, je remarque du sang le long de son coté droit. Le sang est sécher, il part de sa tempe droite jusqu'à son cou. J'en remarque aussi dans ses cheveux. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce qui s'est passé.

 **\- Princesse. Dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule.**

Elle sursaute puis elle s'éloigne de moi effrayé.

 **\- Princesse, c'est moi Bellamy.**

 **\- Bell'. Dit-elle la voix tremblante.**

 **\- Oui Princesse.**

Elle me regarde quelques secondes puis fonce vers moi. Elle se colle contre moi en pleurant. Je la serre contre moi en caressant ses cheveux.

 **\- Princesse, calme toi je suis là d'accord. Je suis là. Lui chuchotais-je dans son oreille.**

Ses tremblements commencent à diminuer. Je lève sa tête vers moi pour qu'elle me regarde.

 **\- Tu vas mettre un haut d'accord. Je vais t'en chercher un, tu attends ici pour que je puisse ensuite te nettoyer.**

 **\- Non reste avec moi.**

 **\- Je suis à coté d'accord.**

 **\- Non non reste. Dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.**

Je finis par l'emmener dans la chambre avec moi. Je prends un de mes tee-shirt que je lui donne. Elle l'enfile puis je la fais s'assoir sur le lit. Je lui dis que je vais chercher de quoi la nettoyer mais elle refuse catégoriquement que je la laisse seule.

 **\- Si tu pars, il va revenir. Dit-elle en pleurant.**

 **\- Qui sa?**

 **\- Marc.**

Je fronce les sourcils en la regardant.

 **\- Marc n'est pas ici Princesse.**

 **\- Il est venu pour moi.**

 **\- De quoi tu me parles Clarke? Demandais-je inquiet.**

Elle me regarde puis elle commence à me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je suis en colère contre lui, contre les policiers qui ne font rien pour l'arrêter mais aussi contre moi, je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule.

Je m'approche d'elle en posant mes mains sur ses joues.

 **\- Je ne te laisserais plus seule Princesse.**

Elle hoche la tête puis elle se niche contre moi. Je la rassure puis je vais chercher de quoi la nettoyer. Je reviens dans la chambre avec un gant et un bol que je suis aller chercher en bas et où j'ai mis de l'eau dedans.

Je m'assoit sur le lit puis je commence à enlever le sang qu'elle à sur elle. Je lui nettoie le coté droit, sa tempe, son cou ainsi que les quelques mèches de cheveux recouvert de sang.

Après avoir finis, je lui propose de venir avec moi dans le salon. Elle accepte sans rien dire. Je mets le gant au sale puis nous descendons. Je mets le bol d'eau dans levier puis Clarke me tire vers le canapé. Elle me fait m'assoir sur celui-ci, elle s'assoit à mes cotés.

Mon regard est attiré vers son carnet qui se trouve sur la table.

 **\- Tu as dessiner Princesse?**

 **\- Oui. Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.**

 **\- Je peux voir?**

Clarke prends son carnet et me le tends timidement. J'ouvre le carnet, je regarde les dessins qu'elle à faite. Je tourne la page, je suis choqué par ce que je vois. Elle m'a dessiner, le pire c'est que c'est vraiment ressemblant. Je la regarde en souriant alors que je la voie rougir malgré son visage pale.

 **\- C'est magnifique Princesse.**

 **\- Merci. Dit-elle en souriant.**

Je pose ma main sur la sienne avec un sourire. Elle me regarde quelques secondes puis elle se lève. Elle me pousse légèrement au fond du canapé puis elle s'installe sur mes jambes. Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou alors que moi j'enroule les miens autour de sa taille. Elle niche sa tête dans mon cou et elle se serre contre moi. Je souris en caressant son dos doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sens ses bras appliquer moins de pression autour de mon cou.

 **\- Princesse?**

Elle ne me répond pas, je devine alors qu'elle à du s'endormir. Je me penche vers la table basse pour prendre la télécommande en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber Clarke. J'allume la télé en me remettant bien au fond du canapé. Je sens Clarke bougeait contre moi. Elle enlève sa tête de mon cou puis elle me regarde quelques secondes. Je me maudis intérieurement de l'avoir réveillé. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse puis elle ferme les yeux. Sa main se pose aussi sur mon torse puis elle ne bouge plus. Elle s'est rendormit, je lui fais un bisou sur le front puis je regarde la télé, Clarke dormant dans mes bras.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre les petits loups :)**

 **Que pensez-vous du retour de Marc, fallait bien qu'il revienne quand même.**

 **Vos avis sur ce chapitre, que ce soit positif ou négatif.**

 **Bisous :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de ma fiction. Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews :)**

* * *

 **Pdv de Bellamy :**

Je suis en train de regarder une émission de cuisine quand je sens Clarke bougeait dans mes bras. Je pose mon regard sur elle, je vois qu'elle ouvre ses yeux. Elle lève ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers moi.

 **\- Hey. Dis-je avec un sourire.**

 **\- Hey. Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.**

 **\- Bien dormie?**

 **\- Oui. Sa fait combien de temps que je dors?**

 **\- Trois heures à peu près.**

 **\- Tant que sa.**

 **\- Et oui Princesse. Dis-je avec un sourire.**

Clarke sourit, elle se niche encore plus contre moi puis elle ferme les yeux.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore dormir.**

 **\- Shut j'essaye de me rendormir.**

Je me mets à rire en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

 **\- O' à ramener tes cours.**

 **\- D'accord. Je les ferais demain.**

 **\- Justement Princesse, je pensais que tu devrais revenir à l'université. Je ne veux pas de te laisser seule avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Non, je ne retournerais pas à l'université. Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.**

 **\- Sa te ferais du bien d'y retourner. Et moi je ne peux pas rester ici pour faire attention à que rien ne t'arrive.**

 **\- Mais je veux pas le voir. Imagine que je sois seule dans les couloirs...**

 **\- Il y à Raven et Maya qui sont dans ta classe. Elles ne te laisseront pas seule. Dis-je en la coupant.**

Elle se redresse en me regardant.

 **\- Essaye au moins une semaine, tu verras par la suite. Dis-je en posant une main sur sa joue.**

 **\- Je... D'accord. Dit-elle en soupirant.**

Je souris heureux qu'elle change d'avis.

 **\- Sa te dis qu'on fasse une partie de Mario Kart sur la wii?**

 **\- Oui. Dit-elle en souriant.**

Clarke se lève pour mettre le jeu, elle revient en me donnant une manette de wii. Je met le jeu en route puis nous commençons une partie.

Au bout de la cinquième partie, Clarke commence à s'énerver car elle n'arrive pas à gagner. Nous entamons la sixième partie, je suis encore en tête.

Clarke se met sur mes jambes pour m'empêcher de voir la télé.

 **\- Tu triches Princesse.**

 **\- Non c'est pas vrai.**

Elle appuie son dos contre moi, me bloquant la manette entre son dos et mon torse.  
Elle gagne la partie puis elle se relève un peu et tourne son visage vers moi.

 **\- J'ai gagné. Dit-elle en souriant.**

 **\- En trichant.**

 **\- Mais non, j'ai pas triché.**

 **\- Et me bloquer tout mouvements, tu appeles sa comment?**

 **\- Je me suis juste donner un avantage pour gagner c'est tout.**

Je pose la manette sur la table, je bloque Clarke contre mon torse puis je lui fait des chatouilles. Elle se met à rire en me suppliant d'arrêter. Bien sûr je ne lui obéis pas, elle gigote dans tout les sens ce qui me fait rire.

 **\- Arrête je t'en supplie. Dit-elle en rigolant.**

 **\- J'ai pas envie Princesse.**

Elle arrive à attraper mes poignets qu'elle me bloque, elle se lève d'un coup puis s'éloigne en me regardant.

 **\- J'en ai pas finis avec toi Princesse. Dis-je en me levant.**

Elle rigole puis s'enfuie. Je lève les yeux au ciel en rigolant puis j'essaye de la rattraper. A la fin de la course poursuite, on se retrouve tout les deux dans mon lit, elle en dessous de moi. Elle reprends son souffle alors que moi je rigoles.

 **\- Je t'ai eu Princesse.**

 **\- C'est pas drôle. Dit-elle avec un petite mou.**

Je me lève pour qu'elle puisse faire pareil.

 **\- Bon qui fait à manger? J'ai faim. Dis-je en la regardant.**

 **\- C'est toi, j'ai pas envie de le faire.**

 **\- Ok Princesse.**

Nous descendons puis je vais dans la cuisine alors que Clarke va sur le canapé. La fin de la journée est passé vite, nous partons nous coucher.

Clarke vient se réfugier dans mes bras et nous nous endormons très vite.

 _ **\- Le lendemain -**_

Nous arrivons devant l'université, je gare ma voiture puis je descend de celle-ci. Je regarde Clarke qui reste adossé à celle-ci. Elle regarde l'université, je me poste devant elle en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

 **\- Tu es prête?**

 **\- Oui. Dit-elle en me regardant.**

 **\- On y va.**

Elle hoche la tête puis elle commence à avancer. Je reste auprès d'elle, nous nous rendons à la cafétéria pour retrouver les autres. Ils sont tous assit à une table en train de discuter. Octavia nous voit, elle se lève puis enlace Clarke.

 **Pdv de Clarke :**

Je rigole en serrant Octavia dans mes bras, elle m'a tellement manqué.

 **\- Enfin de retour.**

 **\- Oui. Dis-je en souriant.**

Je me sépare d'elle puis nous allons rejoindre les autres. Tous me font un calin, Octavia me présente son petit copain Lincoln. Nous nous asseyons et discutons pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Nous nous levons puis nous partons chacun de notre coté.

Après deux heures de cours d'histoire et de biologie, nous allons en cours d'économie. Le cours à lieu dans l'amphithéâtre car il y a une autre classe mélangé avec la notre. Et c'est celle d'Octavia. Nous allons tous ensemble au fond de l'amphithéâtre, je m'installe contre le mur, et Octavia se met à coté de moi suivit de Raven. Jasper, Monty et Maya se mettent devant nous puis nous discutons jusqu'à ce que le cours commence.

Je m'ennuie au bout d'une demi-heure, je me mets donc à dessiner.

 **\- Sa va Clarke?**

Je lève mes yeux vers Octavia qui me sourit.

 **\- Oui sa va. Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait à ta tempe?**

Je me fige, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais blessé. Je la regarde en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce que je pourrais lui dire.

 **\- C'est rien, je me suis cogné contre ton bureau en voulant ramasser un crayon.**

 **\- D'accord. Dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.**

Je me reconcentre sur mon dessin quand elle m'interpelle à nouveau.

 **\- Quand je suis venue d'apporter les cours hier, j'ai vu que tu dormais sur Bell' , est ce qui se passe quelque chose entre vous?**

 **\- Comme quoi? Dis-je sans trop comprendre sa question.**

 **\- Tu craques pour mon frère?**

 **\- Non. On est juste amis. Dis-je gêné par sa question.**

 **\- Tu es sure?**

 **\- Oui oui. Dis-je en baisant les yeux pour reprendre mon dessin.**

Elle ne me pose plus de question, je réfléchis à sa question en dessinant. Pendant le cours, j'envoie un message à Bellamy.

 _\- Sms Clarke -_

 _Coucou, attends moi avant d'aller manger devant le self._

J'essaye de suivre un peu le cours, quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, j'ouvre le message de Bellamy.

 _\- Sms Bellamy -_

 _D'accord Princesse, mais arrête d'envoyer des messages en cours, c'est pas bien._

Je souris devant son message.

 _\- Sms Clarke -_

 _Ok chef. Je n'envoie plus de message._

Je range mon portable dans ma poche puis je suis le cours.

Après l'heure d'économie, moi Raven et Maya nous dirigeons vers notre dernier cours de la matinée, les maths.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je range vite fait mes affaires. Je m'apprête à sortir mais mon prof m'interpelle.

 **\- Mademoiselle Griffin, je suis heureux de vous voir après votre très longue absence. J'aimerais** **connaître le motif de votre absence car j'ai appelé votre mère, mais elle n'a pas pu me le dire.**

Je le regarde en colère qu'il est fait sa.

 **\- Vous n'auriez pas du le faire.**

 **\- Et pourquoi donc?**

 **\- Car je n'ai pas de mère depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Dis-je sèchement.**

 **\- Et votre père?**

 **\- Il est mort depuis que j'ai 12ans.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.**

 **\- Hum... Dis-je en essayant de me calmer.**

 **\- Est ce que je peux savoir le motif?**

 **\- C'est personnel.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je le regarde quelques secondes avant de partir. Je sors dans le couloir, je cherche du regard Raven et Maya. Je ne les voient pas, je commence à paniquer. J'avance prudemment dans les couloirs en regardant dans tout les cotés pour voir si je ne les voit pas mais aussi pour faire attention à ne surtout pas croiser Marc. Je tourne dans un couloir, je me cogne contre quelqu'un.

 **\- Désole Clarke.**

Je regarde la personne en face de moi.

 **\- C'est pas grave O'.**  
 **\- Elles sont où les filles?**  
 **\- Je sais pas, je les cherches justement.**  
 **\- On les trouveras au self.**  
 **\- Oui.**

Nous partons mettre nos affaires dans nos casiers puis nous allons vers le self.  
J'apercois Jasper, Monty ainsi que Maya et Raven en train de discuter.  
Nous les rejoignons puis nous attendons Bellamy en discutant. Il est vraiment à être long, je commence à m'inquieter. Je m'imagine plein de scénarios, je suis vraiment folle.

 **\- Princesse.**

Je me retourne vers l'endroit où se trouve Bellamy ainsi que Lincoln. Ils marchent tout les deux vers notre direction.

 **Pdv de Bellamy :**

Clarke me sourit, elle fonce vers moi, elle met sa tête dans mon cou en passant ses bras autour de mon cou pour pouvoir me serrer contre elle. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille en la serrant doucement et en posant mon menton dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point Princesse.**  
 **\- Oui. Qu'est ce que tu faisais?**  
 **\- Je devais passer voir quelqu'un pour récupéré un manuel.**

Elle enlève sa tête de mon cou pour pouvoir me regarder.

 **\- Je croyais qu'il t'étais arriver quelque chose.**  
 **\- Comme quoi?**  
 **\- Marc.**  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si je le croise, sa va être sa fête.**

Elle me sourie et remet sa tête dans mon cou. Je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux en souriant.

 **\- Bon les amoureux ont à faim.**

Clarke se tourne pour regarder ma soeur qui rigole.

 **\- On arrive. Et on est pas amoureux O'.**  
 **\- Mais bien sûr. Vous nous rejoignez.**  
 **\- Oui. Dis-je en lançant un regard noir à mon soeur.**

Octavia nous fait un grand sourire puis ils partent tous dans le self. Clarke se tourne vers moi en me regardant alors que ses joues deviennent rouge.

 **\- T'es mignonne quand tu rougis Princesse.**

Ses joues deviennent encore plus rouge, elle cache son visage en posant sa tête sur mon torse pendant que je rigole devant sa gêne.

 **\- On va rejoindre les autres?**

 **\- Oui. Dit-elle en s'écartant de moi.**

 _ **\- 17h00 -**_

La journée se finit enfin. Moi et Clarke accompagné de ma soeur rentrons chez nous.  
Clarke part prendre une douche pendant que je prends une canette de coca pour moi et une pour O'. Elle me remercie en s'installant sur le canapé. Je m'assoit à ses côtés puis nous commençons à discuter.

 **\- Alors? Dit-elle en souriant.**

 **\- Alors quoi?**

 **\- Avec Clarke.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles O'.**

 **\- De toi et de Clarke. Et me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle.**

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

 **\- C'est quand que tu vas lui avoué tes sentiments pour elle.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.**

 **\- Ne joue pas à sa avec moi grand frère. Je te connais par coeur, et je sais que le comportement que tu as avec Clarke, jamais tu ne l'as avec d'autres filles.**

Je ne dis rien, je me mets à réfléchir en buvant une gorgée de coca. C'est vrai que le comportement que j'ai avec Clarke n'est réservé que pour elle. Et puis la dernière j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser... Le pire c'est que j'ai faillit le faire.

 **\- Je crois que tu as raison.**

 **\- Ah mais c'est géniale sa. Alors c'est quand que tu vas lui dire.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué.**

 **\- Mais non, laisse juste parler tes sentiments et tout ce passera bien.**

Je regarde ma soeur en lui faisant un petit sourire. J'allais la remercier mais Clarke est arrivé à ce moment là.

Au bout d'une heure, ma soeur part chez Lincoln. Moi et Clarke en profitons pour faire nos devoirs. Après ceux-ci fait, nous mangeons devant la télé.

Je regarde l'heure, je remarque qu'il est 22h00. Je tourne la tête vers Clarke, celle-ci dort sur le canapé. Je la réveille doucement puis nous allons nous coucher.

Je pars me changer dans la salle de bain, quand je reviens, Clarke dort déjà.  
Je m'allonge à côté d'elle, je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller et je la regarde.  
Son visage est détendue, elle semble paisible.  
Je passe une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, je me penche pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue puis je m'endors avec une question en tête même si je sais qu'on font de moi, je connais déjà la réponse.

 _ **Est ce que je suis vraiment amoureux de Clarke?**_

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre mes petits loups :)**

 **Vos avis?**

 **Bisous :)**


End file.
